


Gods' Path

by lyreann



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 一些关于神灵为Spartacus所设下道路的对话，一个亡者于梦境中的造访。
Relationships: Spartacus & Varro, Spartacus/Varro
Kudos: 1





	Gods' Path

**Author's Note:**

> CP向没有很明显当做粮食向来看也可以。
> 
> 现在才开始补这部剧我也没办法（……）看到第一季金发基友便当时太难过了，Andy Whitfield演得好好啊太难过了，真是不论历史现实戏里戏外都好伤T T我为什么要去补这部陈年老剧自虐。

瓦罗将木剑扔在地上，激起了一小片尘土：“你又割下了我的头。”  
  
他的声音里透着一股无可奈何的懊恼。他们这天自训练开始，已在太阳底下互相拆招对练了数个回合，瓦罗偶尔占到上风得以从斯巴达克斯的双剑之下抢到一招半式，然而最后却仍是屡屡落败。  
  
斯巴达克斯手腕一转，横在瓦罗脖颈上的剑锋侧了过来，剑面上扬轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，然后垂了下去。他面露微笑：“我提醒过你注意你的侧面。”  
  
“朱庇特的老二！见鬼的侧面。”  
  
瓦罗俯身从沙地上拾起训练用的木剑。得到教练的默许，两人并肩朝训练场入口旁的水缸走去。这一日卡普阿的太阳又恢复了往日的毒辣，角斗士们挥剑训练片刻，汗水便涔涔而下，在日光照射下更凸显他们身形的俊美。然而没有得到允许，谁也不敢在日头下懈怠片刻，否则稍许教练的鞭子便要破空抽来。  
  
瓦罗喝足了清水，将斗勺递给斯巴达克斯。后者却没有立刻去饮，而是手捧了一小片水轻轻拍在脸上，打湿了色雷斯人黏着汗水和尘土的脸庞。水痕滑过他闭着的眼眶，顺着他的脸颊滴落到下巴，将他的胡茬也一并沾湿。瓦罗此时暂时卸下了沉重的木盾，趁着斯巴达克斯补充水分的片刻作短暂喘息。他依靠着墙根弯下腰，打量着训练场中数十个或挥剑劈砍、或举盾格挡的身影。  
  
“我永远不可能像你一样战斗。”  
  
色雷斯人重新睁开眼睛，注视着他的好友。“别作气馁的言语，”他声音沉静，“你战斗得很好。注意防守你的弱点就会有更大提高。”  
  
“我的言语并非出于气馁。”瓦罗应道，目光停留在训练场中央，“我不过陈述事实。我只能是一个凡人，而你在竞技场内却有如神灵附体。”他终于转过头来看向斯巴达克斯，目光和话语中仍透着先前那股无可奈何，然而更多却是心悦诚服的赞赏。  
  
“神偏爱于你。”  
  
卡普阿的冠军眉头微皱，他移开视线，仰起头向高墙外的天空望去。“我听到许多类似的言论，”他说，“一份我忍不住要怀疑的偏爱。”  
  
“哈！”瓦罗笑了，“仍然是老样子，怀疑神灵的亵渎者，你这顽固的色雷斯人。他们也许会收回偏爱，让你重新变回一个凡人。”  
  
“如果我经历的一切，我的——”斯巴达克斯吞咽了一下，“——也是他们的偏爱之一的话，那么我宁可他们从未眷顾于我。”  
  
“你不是真心这么希望的。”瓦罗的神色认真起来，“我还记得我们刚来时，他们还打赌你能撑多久才死掉。你逃脱了你的处决，从地下活着回来，你杀死了西奥克利斯，你的胜利结束了卡普阿的干旱——你还觉得神从未眷顾于你？”  
  
斯巴达克斯从水缸中舀了一勺水，没有说话。  
  
“我并不通神的言语，但连我也能看出来，你命中注定要书写伟大的名声。”  
  
“你说话就像我妻子。”  
  
“也许是因为我们都目睹同一个男人的非凡之处。”  
  
瓦罗注视着斯巴达克斯将斗勺凑近嘴唇。色雷斯人微微仰起头，喉结暴露在阳光下，随着他吞咽的节奏而滚动，汗水闪闪发亮。一小股水流从他唇边漏下，一路滑过下巴，滴在他的锁骨和胸膛上。  
  
瓦罗在角斗场决定生死的那道门后注视过斯巴达克斯战斗的身影。罗马人相信角斗士的汗水和鲜血能够催情，瓦罗一向将这等巷闻传说当做无稽之谈嗤之以鼻，但观看斯巴达克斯战斗足以令任何人血脉偾张为之发狂，倘若有人因此而去渴求他的血与汗，瓦罗也不会感到过分惊奇。斯巴达克斯是一个活的神灵，瓦罗如此相信。但他亦是肉体凡身，因不愿弯折而鲜血淋漓，一个低贱到尘土里的奴隶，一个在沙地上造就荣耀的角斗士，一个行走在他们之中的活的神灵。他吸引灾祸，厄运和诅咒，煽动混乱和变革——亦有爱慕和狂热。  
  
也许那是为什么瓦罗在最初知晓斯巴达克斯的逃亡计划时没有更加强硬地制止他，尽管瓦罗十分清楚，如果斯巴达克斯意欲伤害他们的主人巴蒂塔斯，那么包括瓦罗在内的所有奴隶都将遭受最严苛的惩罚。斯巴达克斯的自由会意味着死亡降临于巴蒂塔斯的府邸，而瓦罗也将成为献祭之一，还有所有他关心的人，奥瑞莉娅，詹尼斯……  
  
然而瓦罗非但没有将斯巴达克斯的计划告知主人，甚至于有片刻出于一时冲动想要帮助他。  
  
斯巴达克斯轻轻哼了一声。“神灵？倘若真的有神灵，我也无法理解这一切所包含的真正意义。我接受了他们给我设下的道路，但那是一条令人难以索解的路途。”  
  
“但你却不会偏离它。”  
  
“斯巴达克斯！瓦罗！”  
  
教练在训练场中喊道。有几名角斗士朝他们打量过来。克雷斯刚刚将他的对手掀翻在地，他像在竞技场内一样迈开胜利逡巡的脚步，转过身来的时候朝斯巴达克斯投来不屑的挑衅目光。  
  
“鞭子来了。”斯巴达克斯说道。他将斗勺丢回水缸之中，重新将木剑分交双手，朝训练场内走去。瓦罗叹了一口气，将木盾重新装配上左臂，起身跟上斯巴达克斯的脚步。  
  
“也许有一天我会为你而死。”瓦罗的声音突然从斯巴达克斯身后传来。  
  
斯巴达克斯转过身，不知这等言语出自何处，不解地扬起眉毛：“竞技场内，也许，但我会替你看好你侧面的漏洞，显然你自己注意不到。”  
  
瓦罗朝他偏了偏头。两人相视一笑，瓦罗再一次挥剑朝斯巴达克斯攻去。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
斯巴达克斯睁开眼睛，怀疑自己是被冻醒的。他探出手向身边摸索，空的，冷的，米拉并不在他的身边。他的手指所及之处触碰到的是点点寒意，他的肢体仿佛麻木了，动起来十分迟缓，可又感觉轻飘飘的，仿佛不属于他自己。他从床上坐起身来，蓦然睁大了双眼。  
  
他好像又回到了巴蒂塔斯的角斗士学校，在属于角斗士的牢房中醒来。隔着铁栅栏，一点幽暗的月光自地面入口的台阶漏下来，但毕竟太远、太暗，洒照不到角斗士们的休憩之所。栅栏在夜间总是上锁的，在分割开的逼仄阴湿的隔间里，他们做着关于缥缈的荣光和被禁止了的另一个世界的美梦。斯巴达克斯伸出手，在他的轻轻一推之下，铁门悄无声息地开了。  
  
他其实隐隐知道自己身在何处，他早已不止一次涉足梦魔的领土。但此时此刻，斯巴达克斯的意识尚且模糊，感知尚且麻木，所以他只是木然而机械地跟随梦中的步伐，走过角斗场学校他所熟悉的这段路途。那些关于训练场、卡普阿的竞技场、罗马人消遣的宴会的记忆太过刻骨铭心，时常在梦境里也折磨着他。有时他试图回忆故乡色雷斯的山脉与河流，不复存在的村庄和他再也无人呼唤的名字，但那些在阴影下灰飞烟灭的过往日渐一日愈发遥远和模糊。与此同时，他更加用力地紧握那些写满鲜血的记忆，像要将它们如同手臂上的烙印一样刻进骨子里，因为有自己名字的色雷斯人已经死去，重生的是斯巴达克斯，他拥有另一段人生，他的名字已经包含了新的含义。  
  
他顺着台阶走上地面，夜色洒照的训练场在他眼前显现出来。月亮被遮挡在乌云之后，鲜血浸染过的训练场冷寂得像是幽冥地府。但有一个身影站在十字木桩前背对着他，他卷曲的头发，以及自脖颈右侧而入贯穿身体、仍在流出鲜血的伤口，在黯淡的夜色下也仍然清晰可辨。  
  
斯巴达克斯快步向前：“……瓦罗。”  
  
乌云静悄悄地移开了。他死去的好友转过身来，月光照在他毫无血色的惨白面孔上。  
  
“我的朋友。”亡者向他点头致意。他展开双臂，指向训练场四周血迹斑驳的墙壁。自他伤口流出的鲜血滴落下来，将他脚下的那一片沙地染成深色。“所以你还是这么干了，尽管我曾劝诫你放弃危险的想法。”  
  
斯巴达克斯握紧了垂在身侧的拳头。“我只懊悔我没有更早行动，不然，也许——”  
  
“是我自己选择的命运。是我握着你的剑，我选择让你的双手污染上你的兄弟的鲜血。”  
  
“不是你，”斯巴达克斯说，“我们根本毫无选择，你只是——你只是——”  
  
“我不过是一个傲慢无知的男孩的玩物。”瓦罗替他说完了，“我是，你也曾经是。”  
  
“不再是了。绝不。”  
  
瓦罗点了点头，注视着他。  
  
“那你为什么还见到我，斯巴达克斯？”半晌，他问道。“我在你的意念中还不能安息，像帕特罗克洛斯的亡魂一样徘徊在不属于他的土地上（*注）。”  
  
色雷斯人移开了视线。他沉默了一会儿，神色中透出悲恸。  
  
“我——我很抱歉，奥瑞莉娅——”  
  
“——没有任何选择，就像你我一样。你做了能做的一切，你明明心中明白，他们就是这样瓦解我们的。你不该让她无法释怀的怨恨影响到你。”  
  
“但那是你留下的最后的言语，你全部的、唯一的遗愿。你是我的朋友，却因我而死——”  
  
瓦罗好像被逗乐了：“有人说我是你唯一的朋友。”  
  
“在巴蒂塔斯的角斗士学校，你就是我唯一的朋友。”色雷斯人毫不犹豫地说。  
  
“而我心甘情愿选择我的结局，为朋友而死——为你而死，死在你手中。你给了我最后的荣誉。”  
  
可斯巴达克斯摇了摇头：“你的死亡毫无荣誉可言，你本是一名角斗士，本该在竞技场中——”  
  
“而那也不会有任何不同。”瓦罗淡淡地说道，“可你早就知道了。你早就告诉过我。”  
  
色雷斯人仿佛被触动了。他转过身，望向俯瞰整个训练场的露台，又转头看了看训练场另一侧的墙壁和铁门——那一日屠杀的痕迹尚未被雨水冲刷干净，也许永远不会褪去，而在跨过那道门之前，他在血染的大厅内宣誓要让整个罗马为他们颤抖。被剥夺了姓名、强行冠以另一个名字的男人张开嘴巴，发出了一声好似叹息的声音，他的胸膛起伏着。  
  
“我不能——我看不到。我无法理解这一切——如果这真是神所决定的道路的话。我痛恨我所爱的事物都从我身边被夺走，我痛恨你死得毫无意义，仅仅为了罗马人无聊的消遣。我痛恨他们强行加给我的名字——我恐怕这条道路不会通向任何地方。”  
  
“你说的话不是真心的。”瓦罗说道，“你没有看到吗？你的名字早已不单独属于你了。我没有白白死去，”他像是安慰斯巴达克斯一样说道，“我是神灵所为你安排的道路的一部分。只要你内心的火焰仍燃烧着，我就尚未完全褪去。你命中注定要书写伟大的名声，你为神灵眷顾。”  
  
“你会发现更多人称之为诅咒。”色雷斯人说，“这片土地上没有神灵，只有被当做牲口凌虐的凡人的怒火。”  
  
瓦罗扬起嘴角笑了：“那么就让他们感受这份火焰吧。”  
  
“我不会忘记你的死亡。永不。”  
  
“没关系的。让亡者安息吧。”在梦境里，他友人的亡灵说道，“有更多的人现在依靠着你，仰慕着你。你不需要一直背负着死者的重担。”  
  
他缓缓闭上眼睛。“我相信你的道路，我听到他们呼唤你的名字。斯巴达克斯。”  
  
“让我们在死后相会，我的朋友，只是别太迅速了。”  
  
  
  
斯巴达克斯睁开双眼，米拉在他的身侧，她的手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。“你做噩梦了吗？”她柔声问道。  
  
“不，没什么。”斯巴达克斯说。  
  
他伸出手臂揽住她。米拉神色关切地注视着他，烛光在她脸上投下暧昧的阴影。她的目光十分柔和。  
  
“睡吧，你需要休息。”她说，“我们明天南下。”  
  
色雷斯人“唔”了一声。  
  
“是的，我们明天南下。”  
  
他重新闭上眼睛。  
  
  
  
*注：《伊利亚特》中，帕特罗克洛斯战死后阿喀琉斯悲痛欲绝，拒绝将其尸体按葬礼仪式焚烧，直至帕特罗克洛斯的鬼魂显灵，请求阿喀琉斯举行葬礼，好让自己去往冥界。


End file.
